Out of No Where
by Nitewing
Summary: Dick Grayson Nightwing and Tim Drake Robin explore their feelings for each other. What happens when the whole bat family gets involved? yaoi warning
1. Default Chapter

(( occ: This is my first Dick/ Tim fanfic.. it's short but I hope you like it..))

I went to Bludhaven to see Dick. Sure, I knew that I fit in more in Gotham but

Sometimes I just had to get away from Batman. Dick and I went around the city doing the usual training stuff... Something was off with Dick... it wouldn't take a detective to figure that out. His moves were off a little... his attitude towards me much more distant then usual. Something was troubling him... probably problems with Barbara... or with Bruce or maybe even Turantula...

"Dick, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Tim... Let's keep going..."

What a liar... I could tell something was wrong hell anyone could tell something was wrong. Why won't you tell me Dick don't you trust me? Aren't we friends? I could always tell you anything. Anything at all. I thought that you felt the same way. Looks like I thought wrong. It was finally the end of the night... I had to get going back to Gotham. Before I left I looked at Dick. He was perched alone on a rooftop watching over Bludhaven as though it was some kind of punishment which had been forced upon him. I've observed for years... I knew that he suffered a major problem with the fact that he'll never be Batman... and he'll never be seen as a hero on his own instead he'll always be seen as part of the ' Bat-group'. He looked sad... sadder then I've ever seen him... and I was there when his parent died. I put my hand on his shoulder...

"Dick, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... Now go home Tim!"

I then grabbed him and held him tightly in my arms. I knew Dick could probably get out of my hold if wanted to... But I think he was more shocked then anything. Tears started coming out of my eyes and I started crying and blurting out...

"Please Dick... Please tell what's wrong? Please... I'm just so worried about you..."

Dick then hugged me. He patted me lightly on the head. I just kept thinking I've never been held by a man like this.

"Calm down Tim... Barbara and I just had a fight... I guess I've been taking it kind of hard. She said that she hated me. We broke up... I guess I just don't know how to deal with it.

Dick then did something that completely surprised me. He lifted up my head and slowly kissed my cheeks where my tears were...

"Dick?"

"I'm... uh... I'm sorry Tim..."

"No, don't be... Dick I love you....'

Dick had a shocked look on his face... but I meant what I said. I did love Dick. I loved him more then anything. I loved everything about him... I just never had the guts to tell him. I felt like I was going to explode... I was a nervous wreck...

"Tim I love you to..."

Dick then kissed me on my mouth. It was a long and tender kiss as he wrapped his arms around me. I kept thinking that no one has ever kissed me so passionately before.


	2. Paranoid

Chapter 2

Paranoid

This chapter unlike the first one is written from Dick's perspective. Please submit your reviews!!!

I watched Tim as he left Bludhaven headed back home towards Gotham. At first I thought nothing of what had just happened. Then the shock settled in... I kissed him. I kissed him deeply, I kissed him passionately, and I kissed him as though we were lovers. I'm not gay.

I've never kissed another guy like that... I've never even found myself wanting to have sex with another guy. I'm not gay. Then I also remembered that Tim was still in high school. He was still a minor.

My god what've I done?! How sick have I become? And Tim... Tim's my friend.. I'm not suppose to do things like that with him. Oh god, Tim probably thinks I'm a sick freak.. He was probably just to scared to say so.

I closed my eyes and sat down on the roof top. I tried to clear my head. The night air was as polluted as ever, the city was loud and noisy, and the roof tops had a slight hazy type of fog on top of them. Then my thoughts drifted.

Back to Tim, back to the kiss. I had held Tim so closely to me, his lips felt so soft as I had pushed mine on to his. His arms felt good across my back. I remember sound of his breathing, how I could feel his heart beating so close to mine as I explore his mouth with my tongue. I then thought back to what was said after the kiss.

Tim said that he loved me and I said that I loved him to. But I've never been in that sort of relationship with a guy. I'm not gay. I then thought back to Tim. My god I know I really do love him... probably more then words could ever. I'm not gay. I'm not gay. I'm just... in love with Tim that's all.

Preview of next chapter: Tim and Dick were being watched but by who. How will Barbara react when she learns about Tim and Dick's relationship and what does she intend to about it.


	3. Boys don't kiss boys

Chapter 3

Boys don't kiss boys...

I saw them. They didn't know I was watching and to be honest I never intended on ease dropping on them. I just wanted Tim's advice on a case because he's smart but he probably thinks I'm dumb. He never says it out loud but he doesn't have to, I can read his body language. I can tell what he's saying without him ever saying it out loud. I'm not dumb I was just taught different the others grew up in a word of sound and words... I... grew up knowing motion, expressions, and other forms language. The language all people use but they don't always realize they're using it. So I'm different from the others... but still I didn't know boys could kiss other boys I thought that they were only supposed to kiss girls? I didn't feel comfortable approaching them. I couldn't stay... I felt uh? How would you put it... like a third wheel? I didn't need to there. I could go to Barbara... she was smart to. I entered the clock tower and as usual Barbara was working on her computer. Stephanie was also there drinking a soda and asking Barbara about where Black Canary was. Barbara looked over at me.

"There you are Cassandra... Do you need anything?"

I handed her a piece of paper.

"Here..."

She looked at it and read it.

"Tomorrow 4th Street and Main at 2 am. Don't be late!"

She then lifted an eyebrow.. a mocking stare.

" We really have to teach you how to read.."

Stephanie then walked over to me.

" Hey can I go to? I'm feeling bored cooped up here waiting for Canary."

" It's not until tomorrow. "

" I still want to go. C'mon.."

" Well maybe.. But only if you tell me one thing."

" What?"

It took me a while to say the words out right.. In fact I was blushing. Me? Blushing?

" Is it normal for boys to kiss other boys?"

Both Stephanie and Barbara started giggling and then Barbara spoke.

" Well.. Some boys like to kiss other boys.."

Stephanie was still laughing.

" Let me guess you saw two guys kissing and it kind of freaked you out.."

" Well.. Yes in manner of speaking.. It's just that I never thought Robin and Nightwi…"

Both Barbara and Stephanie had shocked looks on their face. Then I heard his voice behind me, a voice I would recognize anywhere.

" Robin and Nightwing what?"

It was Batman.

Sorry it took me so long to get back to this story... Please submit your reviews


	4. Interventions

Chapter 4

Interventions

He stood there as though to look down on us. I always hated it when Bruce did that. I was shocked enough to hear what Cassandra said…having Bruce here as 'the big bad Batman' did not make it any better. I listened as Cassandra tried to explain.

" I went looking for Robin and when I found him he was kissing Nightwing…"

Cassandra said it in such an innocent tone she really couldn't fully comprehend what was going on. It was probably best. However I knew that even if she could she would've told him the truth. Cassandra has never been shy about telling Bruce anything. I grinded my teeth.. This whole thing wasn't easy to deal with. Damn you Dick! Damn you to hell! Bruce then looked over at me.

"Do you know where Nightwing is?"

"No, I haven't been in contact with him all night.."

"Robin..?"

"Same.."

He was irritated. I didn't care so was I.

" If you see either of them tell them I would like to speak to them."

" Wouldn't we all Bruce?"  
"Calm yourself Barbara.."

"Hmph! Like you're one to talk? You know I really hate it when you enter the watchtower without permission."

"Noted.."

Not really he says that but I know he'll just do it to me again and again. He leaves without saying another word. He's either out looking for Nightwing and Robin or he just doesn't really care and is out protecting his city. Gotham always seemed to be the only thing that man ever cared about. Swinging from buildings dressed in tights and spandex and yet somehow the criminals of Gotham still fear him.. It's truly amazing. I look at Cassandra and then for Stephanie but I notice she's not there. I look over again to Cassandra.

" Where's Spoiler..?"

" She left.."

" To find Tim?"

" I think so.."

Not surprising, Stephanie was dating Tim, just like I was dating Dick. That bastard! I ought ring his neck and then run over his body with my wheelchair of doom! Okay we broke up.. We had a fight… But we've had plenty of those right? We always ended up back together always. And furthermore Tim, besides the fact that Tim's a guy he's also a minor. Sometimes he's so smart though I think I forget his age… I think sometimes we all do. Tim's young, Dick could've manipulated him. This of course makes me even more upset. Damn you Dick ! DAMN YOU! Have you no shame? If Stephanie finds Tim she's just going to have an emotional breakdown. If Bruce finds him first I don't even want to know what'll happen. I get on my computer and send out communications to two my favorite girls.

" Huntress, Black Canary.. I need you to find Robin. And when you do bring him back here… We need to talk?"

((Please submit your reviews if you want to see more..))


	5. In Need of a Friend

Chapter 5

In Need of a Friend

One can't help but worry about the master these days. I'm afraid as time goes on he keeps and more to himself when he should. This time it appears to a personal matter. He's been at the computer looking at old pictures of Master Dick and young master Tim for a little over an hour. He hasn't said a word nor do I know precisely what it is he's looking for. I walk up to him.

"A bit of tea Master Bruce?"

"Yes Alfred I feel as though I could use it."

"As do I sir. Also Mr. Harper is upstairs to see you. Shall I escort him into the cave?"

"Yes Alfred..."

"Very good sir."

I walked upstairs to see Roy Harper still standing in the living room. Master Bruce has known young Mr. Harper since he was a boy. Mr. Harper was one of Master Dick's closest friends growing up and to the best of my knowledge they are still to this day very close friends.

"Master Bruce is ready to see you Mr. Harper"

"Thanks Alfred."

I escort Mr. Harper down into the cave when we approach Master Bruce; Roy is the first one to speak.

"Hey Bruce! You needed to talk to me..."

Master Bruce looks over to him.

"Yes Roy I did… It's about Dick."  
"What about him? Did something happen…?"

"Well... when you were growing up with him at Titan tower did he ever act strange."

"Strange how?"

"Was he interested in other men?"

At this there was silence as Roy's eyes were wide and then Mr. Harper busted out in laughter...

"Bruce don't tell me you think Dick's gay?"

"He was kissing Tim..."

Roy paused for a moment and then looked at Bruce.

"Even if Dick was gay who are we to judge? If he's in a relationship with Tim so what? As long as there both happy I really don't see what the problem is?"

Master Bruce was quiet it was clear he had no idea how to respond and was thinking. Roy for his part continued speaking.

"Tim's a smart kid and able to make his own decisions and Dick for his part is a real good guy and would never intentionally hurt anyone. Besides after all that's happened we really can't judge. Or did you think that after all these years I would forget?"

There was an awkward silence between the two of them. Sometimes I wish I knew how to read minds just so I would know what was going on. What did happen? Then Master Bruce got out of his chair.

"Roy…we need to find Dick."

Master Bruce got into the bat mobile and looked at Mr. Harper.

"Get in..."

Mr. Harper shrugged his shoulders.

"I still think it's not a good idea Bruce..."

Yet still Mr. Harper went into the passenger seat of the car as the two drove off to find Master Dick. I do hope everything turns out alright... so many secrets kept in this twisted form of a family.


	6. Birds of a feather

Chapter 6

Birds of a feather

I was a little surprised when Oracle told us we needed to find Robin. I wasn't sure quite what was going on but I did hope that the kid was alright. Black Canary smiled at me.

"Bird boy shouldn't be too hard to find ..."

I snickered.

"You'd be surprised..."

"Not really. And was it just me or did Oracle sound a little ticked?"

"A little? Something's definitely wrong but it's not my place to pry..,"

"Why not? It's what you best isn't it Huntress…?"

"Ha! Ha! Very funny."

It took us about an hour and a half to find the 'teen wonder' and when we did find him he was taking out some drug dealers. Dinah and I did something we rarely ever did. We watched and laughed a little. Tim was good, and he could handle these guys no sweat so he didn't need our help. After he was done he still had his back turned to us and spoke in that 'tone' all the bat group seems get.

"What do you want?"

Dinah smiled and I walked over towards him. After all I've known Tim longer then she has.

"Oracle sent us. She says she needs to talk to you. I'm guessing in person."

He hides his surprise or is that fear. I can't tell the mask, his training he seems so cool yet there was something about him that was a little different I couldn't pin point what it was.

"Yeah… my communicator got busted earlier on tonight. Let's go."

We head towards the clock tower. When we get inside I see Cassandra talking to Barbara. As Barbara sees us she gives us a tired smile.

"Tim I see you got the message. If you don't mind I would like to talk with you in the other room."

Barbara and Tim leave the room and Dinah shrugs.

"That's it?"

"I guess so"

"So what was this all about?"

Cassandra then speaks up in a calm tone.

"She thinks Tim's gay."

"Why would she think that?"

"Well... not really she thinks Nightwing's taking advantage of him because they kissed. But from what I saw Robin liked it."

"…Oh?..But…Tim's not gay?"

"Oh? And how can we be so sure Helena?"

"I don't know maybe we should give him some type of test.."

"A test?"

"Yes… a test."

I don't know whether or not Tim's gay. But I was going to find out either way. As I started explaining my plan to Cassandra and Dinah all Dinah could keep saying was..

"That is so wrong..."


	7. Spoiled Night

Chapter 7

Spoiled Night

I wasn't quite sure what I was doing. My first thought was to find Tim and wring his neck. But that would do me no good. The next thing I knew I found myself heading to Bludhaven; I'm sure how or why... somehow I ended coming here for whatever reason. Then I saw him. Swinging from rooftop to rooftop. Now if only I could catch up to him… Not a chance. Nightwing was too good. Much better then me. My best hope was to follow him and try and call out to him and hope that he would at least give me the time of day. So I followed him...

"NIGHTWING!"

I called out to him and he turned his head and stopped good... I caught up to him.

"Nightwing... I..."

"What's up Spoiler?"

"Why?"

"Why what!"

"Why Tim? Why did you have to kiss Tim..?"

"Uh? You know about that?"

I nodded and he sighed

"It wasn't planned or anything it just… kind of happened..."

Kind of happened? Where they in a relationship or not. Despite the fact that Tim and I have had a rocky relationship I really just wanted him to be happy. I didn't want to see him get hurt.

"Do you love him?"

Nightwing was silent for a moment...

"What was that?"

"Do-you-love-him-?"

"Yes... yes I do."

I sighed. Then perhaps Tim loved him to. It looks like I lost. It was nothing new to me. I just wanted Tim to be happy.

"Then make him happy..."

"Hey Spoiler?"

"Yeah?"

"How did you know about me and Tim?"

"Batgirl saw you"

"Does anyone else know?"

Suddenly a deep voice came from behind us. One I recognized all too much.

"I do"

We both turned around to see Batman standing there with Arsenal right beside him. Batman then looked at me.

"Stephanie go home."

"Hmph!"

I left... only because this was no longer my concern. But I didn't go home. I went patrolling around the city. I hope Batman's not to mad at them. Okay it hurts that Tim's with someone else. But if both Nightwing and Robin are happy together then I shouldn't judge I just hope Batman sees it the same way I do.


	8. Girl Troubles

Chapter 8

Girl Troubles

As I walk into the room Barbara motions for me to sit down in a chair. I shake my head.

"No thanks Barbara I'm fine. "

"Alright then Tim, I called you out here on a personal matter..?"

"Oh?"

Barbara tilts her glasses to the end of her nose a little I can't help but think how much I don't like the look in her eyes.

"I have a feeling Dick's cheating on me."

"Well, you two broke up so it's not really cheating..."

She knows. I can tell by the look in her eyes she knows what happened. I knew it would be only a matter of time before she found out I just never thought she would find out so quickly... She laughs... a fake, forced laugh.

"Oh, Tim Dick and I have been of and on again for a long time. I just want to know ho his latest fling is this time..."

"Who says it's a fling?"

"Oh please Tim. Knowing Dick he probably found some bubbly headed blonde who barely made it out of high school."

I grinded my teeth, what she was saying, her tone of voice. It all was building up a fire in me yet I was holding back... I had to... it was Barbara.

"Or maybe he just got sick of you toying with him..."

"Oh? What would you know about any of that?"

"I know you use him as a crutch to lean on and he's always there for you isn't he Barbara? Whenever you called him and needed him for anything he would always come no matter what it was. He always tried to make you feel better. But whenever Dick needed someone, whenever he had his moments of weakness you would turn back on him. You're ice cold bitch!"

"And you kissed him?"

"Yes..."

"He's using you…there's no way you could mean ANYTHING to him!"

"If you really believed that you wouldn't have called me here. I'm not you Barbara I actually care about Dick more then anything. When he needs me I'll be there for him. I would never turn my back on him because of my own insecurities."

I look at the wheelchair Barbara could never get over the fact that she couldn't walk again and Dick could... so she took out her fustrations on Dick. We all knew it... Barbara hung her head down low...

"You're just a kid you don't know anything about..."

"About love? Well, maybe I know a little more then you do and a lot more then you ever give me credit for. Face it Barbara you lost."

I left the room. I didn't care that Barbara was in tears, the way she was talking about Dick. Like he was an object... a toy…It ticked me off. When I left then room a felt a hand grab me and drag me into another room close by... I found my self thrown on to a bed in what appeared to be one of Barbara's guest rooms. I looked up to see Helena lying on top of me.

"Oh Tim... You're not leaving right now are you..?"

"I … uh... um...'

Helena was purple lingerie her voice wasn't her normal voice. Of course being a teenager I felt rather awkward in this position with an older woman on top of me. She then undid my cape and kissed my neck. It was then I heard a second voice speak up...

"Oh of he's not leaving right now Helena... not without saying goodbye to us."

Though the corner of my eye I could see Black Canary looking at me and she in lacy black lingerie. Oh god! Why must you torture me so…? I wasn't gay, I still found women attractive, and I just liked Dick as well. I couldn't help but laugh just his name 'Dick' it could taken so many ways. Dinah to placed herself on top of me and started undoing my clothes. I struggled a little as pathetic of a struggle as it was.

"No... Stop..."

But they continued I won't lie, I did enjoy it. What person wouldn't enjoy having his virginity taken away by Huntress and Black Canary? Still at the end of it Dinah and Helena were asleep next to me... I was awake but tired and confused... My eyes were watery. Tears... no not quite yet but close. I kept thinking about Dick. Would he hold this against me? Oh god Dick please forgive me.


	9. Reality Bites!

Chapter 9

Reality Bites!

This was no real surprise to me. After all if Spoiler knew about it there's no reason why Bruce wouldn't the only thing I was a little confused about was why Roy was there. We all agreed this was something better talked about in private. Thus we went to the bat cave. Once we met there Bruce gave me the same scowling look he gives every criminal he comes across. Of course, I'm use to it so it doesn't do anything towards me. He finally spoke.

"Why Tim?"

"Bruce…I?"

"Why?"

"Because Tim's one of my best friends, we've always been there for each other … cared about each other"

"WHY!"

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!"

Bruce grew silent but had slow growl... He wasn't happy about this at all.

"Dick... you know…"

"It's not right? There's something wrong about it? Go ahead Bruce. SAY IT! It still won't change the way I feel. Not even you can do that!"

"Have you thought about...?"

"That he's a minor? Of course I have but we're not that far apart in age. He only has what? A year and a half until he's eighteen..."

"I was about to say have you thought about Tim's father."

I bit down on tongue at this. I had forgotten about Jack Drake, Tim's dad. There's no way he would ever approve.

"No..."

I said it under my breath but I'm sure he had heard me.

"I think that at least for now its best if you forget about Tim..."

"I..."

"Dick his father..."

I slowly turned to leave the cave...

"Yeah Bruce... yeah..."

I didn't have a father. What if me having a relationship with Timmy ruined the one he had with his father? I couldn't live with that. So for now... for now... I need to try and forget about Tim. My hands were clenched up in two tight fists. I didn't know what to do. I could hear Roy running up to me.

"Wait Dick! Don't listen to him! Bruce isn't always right..."

"Yes, he is Roy... yes he is..."

"He's just like that cause..."

"Because he doesn't have a father? Because both me and Tim were Robins?"

Roy seemed to bite down on his tongue. He wanted to say something but the words weren't coming out of his mouth. I got on one of the motorcycles and drove off… Needed to tell Timmy it wasn't going to work. I owed him that much at least. This might be the hardest thing I've ever had to do.


	10. Broken Robin

Chapter 10

Broken Robin

I didn't see Dick until the next night. Butterflies were in my stomach, god after what happened with Dinah and Helena I really didn't want to see him but he came up to me.

"Robin we need to talk..."

Oh boy, he knows... I'm sorry Dick I'm so so sorry. I tried to stop them honest. Deep inside I was nervous wreck. On the outside calm, cool Robin. Yeah, the 'bat training' makes us all that way.

"What's up?"

Sounded casual enough.

"About the kiss…?"

"Yeah"

My heartbeat grew louder; I thought it was going to come out of my chest. Why?

"You do realize we can't have a relationship at least not a romantic one."

Just like that my heart sank. I felt like it was going break into a million pieces.

"Dick if it's because of what happened with Helena and Dinah I'm sorry. I...I told them not to. Please believe me."

Nightwing lifted an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"I don't know what happened with Helena and Dinah and maybe I need to have a talk with them about it. But that has nothing to do with this. We simply can't be a couple Tim."

My lips were shaking hell my whole body was shaking. I tried to stop the tears from coming down my eyes but I couldn't. They wouldn't stop.

"Why Dick?"

"It wouldn't work out"

"But…but…I love you"

"Well, I don't love you."

Those words…those cold words. At hearing them I could feel my heartbreak. I couldn't even stand anymore. I just couldn't.

"Fine Dick...fine... I just want you to be happy."

"I want the same for you Tim. But we can't be a couple."

I was still on my knees I slowly nodded. Nightwing then went off, on his nightly patrol no doubt. God, I hope no one was watching. I don't want anyone to see me like this. I really was a wreck, having a complete breakdown. Being raped by two women, and then later on having the person I love tell me that he didn't love me. Too much... it was just too much. I mean I'm only human. I feel dirty like I wish I could just burn off my skin. I feel like a toy that you buy some kid and they only use it once and then throw it the trash. I'm worthless. I'm pathetic. I don't feel like being Robin. At least not right now. So instead I go home and take a shower a boiling hot one, the water burns but it feels good. Pain right now feels good. Dick where ever you are right now I hope you're happy because I feel like I'm dying inside.


	11. Payback!

Chapter 11

Pay back

As I left I had a sinking feeling in my gut and my chest. I'm so sorry Tim. I lied to you; I lied to you about something I should've never lied to you about. I really do love you but understand this is for best… I hope. Tim's words keep running back and forth in head as well as the thought of what is it that Dinah and Helena did to him. He seemed very upset about it so something bad must've happened. Did they hurt him? I find them talking to each other in one of Gotham's back alleys. I throw one of my batarangs though a window of an abandoned building, the two of them were standing right in front of the window as some of the glass shattered they both looked over at me.

"What the hell did you do to Tim!"

Helena had a cocky smile on her face. God I hated that smile.

"Nothing you haven't"

"What's that mean?"  
"We found out about your little fling so we decided to see if the boy wonder was really gay..."

I was stunned for a moment. Helena had been known to sleep around a lot, regrettably I admit that I've had sex with her, so has Roy, so has I think just about ever male superhero over the age of 20 and their friends. As for Dinah I would probably say problems with Ollie…those two always seem have problems. My voice was deeper but every word that came out was a hiss.

"Helena…Tell me you didn't."

"You know Tim wasn't half-bad for a teenager. And to think at first he didn't even want to."

I then hit Helena square across the face.

"Bitch!"

She looked at me confused which ticked me off even more. They took advantage of him. They raped him. Tim… my Tim. Black Canary then tried attacking me but I used her own force against her and tossed her into a nearby dumpster.

"You're no better. If Tim didn't want to why did you continue?"

Helena got up and tried charging at me.

"He was just nervous that's all he really…"

She tried to punch me but I blocked it and then got up into her face. Her expression said no but Helena said.

"Yes!"

She kicked me sending me back a few but not much. Helena was good but when it came to me not good enough. I used my feet in a sweeping motion to trip her and send her back. I then pinned her to I smiled… beating her to a pulp would feel good.

"Does Nightwing have to choke a bitch!"

Then Canary got out of the dumpster and let out that scream she does.. My ears hurt as do Helena's. It's enough to stop me from finishing Huntress…yeah I would've done it to. Dinah then spoke.

" What's done is done Dick. We can't change it. I'm sorry for what we did to Tim."

In Dinah's eyes I could tell that at least in part she was sorry, she looked lonely. Jeez, when is she going to realize that her and Green arrow belong together? As for Huntress who knew. I didn't even look at them as I stood up.

" I hope you two are ashamed of yourselves."

I then left. If I had stayed I just might've ended up killing someone. I couldn't see Tim…we broke up. That was over. So I went into one of the many hideouts I had and decided to train. To try and forget Tim…poor Timmy.


	12. Memories of Speedy

Chapter 12

Memories of Speedy

I had watched the whole thing. They didn't know I was watching but I was from a distance. I couldn't hear much of what was said, good thing I could read lips. Dick had broken Tim's heart. Damn it Dick! Why can't you ever let yourself be happy? I couldn't take it anymore I had to do something I had to jump in. But before I even got the chance I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"You'll stay put Harper."

It was Bruce. I growled as I got my shoulder out his grasp and stared at him.

"Why? I should just let this happen? It's just like before Bruce."

"No it's not... Dick's backing out before it comes to that. Roy I..."

"Don't give me that I'm sorry bullshit! Because that's all it is BULLSHIT!"

Yeah I knew I was acting like a spoiled brat who was angry because he couldn't have his way. But I was angry…Angry because looking at Dick and Tim it reminded me of back then. Bruce then again tried putting his hand on my shoulder I flinched a little but I didn't move away from him.

"Roy you can't understand what it felt like when Ollie..."

"When he caught us? Yeah I do understand Bruce I understand because it was embarrassing for me to."

It seemed like so long ago. I was young, more impulsive, and stubborn. I was still Speedy a proud member of the Teen Titans, archer extradinare, and sidekick to one Green Arrow. A handsome young red-headed son of bitch I enjoyed flirting with many young girls but little did anyone know what truly caught my fancy was a man in dark spandex. Bruce was seemed to be master of the night and beautiful in that way.

Commanding, strong, arrogant, and yet he have a kind streak him as well. Though few people have ever seen it. At first I was intimidated by him, but only at first. Eventually I fell in love with him at first I was certain he didn't feel the same. But when I finally had enough courage to confess my feelings to Bruce I was surprised to find out he felt the same way.

We had our own secret relationship we swore never to tell Ollie or Dick. Bruce and I would set up our own meeting places; we would even gain a third secret identity to further hide the truth. God we had fun… and the sex was great. I guess somewhere deep inside we both knew it would only be a matter of time before we got caught I just never thought that Ollie would walk in on us while we were making love. Bruce was incredibly embarrassed and Ollie told him to stay the hell away from me and Bruce did.

We broke up. A month later Ollie went on a road trip with Hal leaving me all alone and all I could think about was Bruce, but he wasn't talking to me. Because of Ollie, Bruce wanted nothing to do with me. That was the real reason I was drug addict back then. But I got though it, I'm no longer addicted, I'm no longer a kid.

But Tim... Jeez why can't love be simple? I looked at Bruce in eyes; I knew that knew what I was thinking.

"Bruce. I"

Bruce then put two of fingers over my mouth.

"No…I what you're going to say and don't you remember? Ollie told me to stay the hell away from you Speedy?"

"Bruce he told you to stay the hell away from Speedy but when are you going to understand? I'm not Speedy anymore."

I leaned in and kissed Bruce on the lips. I haven't kissed him like this for a long time and the dark knight returned my kiss and wrapped his arms around me. Dick, forgive Bruce for telling you that you should break up with Tim he was just doing what he thought was best. Perhaps someday you feel what I'm feeling right now wrapped in the arms of the man I love…and maybe both you can finally be happy.

Fin

(Not quite, sequel coming soon: Another Chance. This takes place five years from the end of this story. A lot's changed...)

(author's notes: I would like to thank everyone who's been reading this story especially Deepaur for reviewing so much I appreciate it.)


End file.
